Alligators live in the Sewers
by Lobchael
Summary: Yafuri is sent to hunt down a thief who stole from the wrong Vampire duo


**Alligators live in the Sewers**

_**Genre:**_ Action and bit of Drama

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao, Zaza Walkerman and some of my own Characters

_**A/N:**_ I don't own The Black Blood Brothers but if I did it would have been allot longer than 12 episodes with allot nudity and allot more Yafuri Chao.

_**Summary:**_Yafuri is sent to hunt down a thief who stole from the wrong Vampire duo

_**Warnings for Vampirism and foul language plus some fighting.**_  
_**R&R you know the drill and no flames.  
**_

The dank stench of stale urine filled his nostrils.  
The broken mirror cast strange reflections as the florescent lights overhead blinked and rocked slowly as another train rumbled past the closed station.  
He hated subways.  
Always dirty and too many dark places for enemies to hide in.  
Dressed in a tight fitted combat body-glove of black and grey with his hands and face free Yafuri Chao stretched his sore back.  
There was no heating left down here and the place was overrun by black mold and dirt.  
Water dripped from something broken in the sealing.  
The light flickered again and Yafuri sighted.  
Soon the roaring thunder of yet another train passed and Yafuri blinked the flashing light away.  
He checked his watch and was relieved that he wouldn't have to stay here much longer.  
Piles of rubbish, old newspaper and various trashes covered the entire place.  
His cellphone beeped a happy tune.

"Yeah?"  
"We are moving out again, he must have gotten on one of the other trains." Zaza's static voice said in the phone.  
Yafuri only grunted a reply and hung up.

It had been two days since their storage had been broken into and a lot of pre-contaminated IV-bags of Kowloon Blood had been stolen.  
Neither Zaza nor Yafuri had been present when it had happened.  
It was really bad news, if the blood started spreading ahead of Cassas plan everything that she had planned so carefully would be in ruins.  
Yafuri wiped his katana free of the blood and ash of the dead Kowloon Blood crazed man who had attacked him just moments earlier.  
He then placed it back in to the scabbard strapped across his back.  
So far at least ten people had been affected by the stolen blood and that had turned them very fast into raving maniacs thirsting for blood and flesh.  
As he turned to walk back Yafuri noticed that one of his shoelaces had undone itself.  
Just as he bends down to tie it a soft thud strikes the dirty tile just were his head had been just moments before.  
Yafuri is no beginner in the killing game and doesn't wait for the attacker to get another shoot at him.  
He tilts his bodyweight forwards and launches himself into a pile of old boxes and brick-a-brack.  
The soft thudding sounds are following his movement and more and more tiles are peppered to pieces by the silenced guns.  
Darting out of the trash Yafuri takes up hiding behind on of the many tiles pillars on the platform.  
A steady rain of bullets strikes the pillar and more and more of it is broken away.  
"Damn this guy got loads of ammo." Yafuri grunts and he uses some of his powers to stop most of the bullets midair.  
The attacker quickly changes targets and soon the few lights left are struck by marksman shoots and the place go utterly dark.  
The only remaining light is that of the EXIT sign that cast a slow eerie glow across the place.  
Yafuri send a quick prewritten text to Zaza and draws his katana very slowly.  
Using his powers the low green light of the only remaining sign helps him see in the pitch black darkness.  
No trace of the attacker could be seen.  
Yafuri started circling the place in the dark, his footing and steps was that of a very experienced killer.  
Just as he turned around one of the pillars something cylindrical rolled in front of him.  
The chock grenade detonated with an ear popping bang.  
The lightning flash that followed blinded Yafuri as his eyes were set on darkness and not something so bright.  
His eyes adjusted quickly although but it was worse with his ears.  
The ringing was so loud that he couldn't even hear himself curse.  
That was what the attacker was waiting for, just as Yafuri had expected.  
The attacker launched himself at the now temporarily dazed vampire and flailed out against him.  
Yafuri managed to bat away the crude looking sickle blade with his katana just before it would have taken Yafuri's head clean off.  
The attacker was clad in filthy rags, he looked the part of any of the countless hobos that made these abandoned train stations their home.  
He was very skilled although, almost acrobatic in his light and nimble movements as he darted around Yafuri, using the pillars and trash piles at his advantage.  
How could he see in the dark? Yafuri managed to think as yet another raging series of blows rained down on him.  
That he had switched to close combat indicated that he was at least out of ammo.  
Finally getting his footing back Yafuri boosted himself now with a heavy dose of vampyric power and bull rushed the man.  
Head-butting him into one of the pillars he dropped his sickle and staggered, he was just a human after all.  
Just as Yafuri leaped into the air to take the attackers head clean of the man simply leaned back and threw something at Yafuri.  
The second chock grenade detonated about an inch from Yafuri's face.

This time he managed to close his eyes but the bang sent a new and more powerful ringing into his ears.  
He had to retreat back into the darkness and using even more of his powers to ease up on the ringing.  
His head swam and he felt dizzy, like he wanted to sit down or throw up.  
A grim headache spread from the back of his neck over his head.  
The tip of his katana were smeared with blood, he had cut the bastard at least.  
Another train rumbled past and the lights from it cast flashing lights around him, confusing his already battered eyes.  
As the rumble of the train died down he could just hear a tumbled running down the tunnel.  
Getting on his feet he darted after the attacker down another level, down a filthy and part collapsed staircase.  
Here the stench was much more powerful and Yafuri realized that he must be near a sewer or waste outlet.  
The ringing in his ears, the stench and his still bit dizzy eyes made tracking hard.  
Every senses he had was shoot of track.  
His cellphone beeped.  
It was Zaza who reported that he was closing in but had a bit of trouble with the traffic.  
Well Yafuri couldn't wait for him, the attacker were getting away.  
His cellphones signal died down and it was useless this far below ground.  
Down here there was even less light and it made tracking with his eyes almost impossible.  
How the hell could the attacker see so good down here?  
The path lead down into a quite large area and Yafuri had to boost his eyes the entire time just to see anything at all.  
Partly using the display by his phone to get some light but it helped very little.  
The area was some kind of end station or maintenance hall as he could see a huge deal of pipes and levers, railways and boxes around.  
Clearly not in use.  
Yafuri reached back and picked up one of his flares, he couldn't continue without light.  
Lighting the flare, bright red light and smoke burst out and his tossed it put into one of the overhead railways.  
He could now see several old train cars was down here as well.  
Standing on old tracks probably used for repairs they looked like large dead steel worms with gaping maws as all the windows and door were gone.  
The ground around the few remaining tracks was that of loose mud and dirt, and the stench was pressing down on him almost like a weight.  
Just as he turned to look for some trace of the attacker he heard a swooping sound.

Spinning around with his katana held high he blocked the attackers leap attack.  
Armed with another sickle like blade the attacker went about with his attack like a caged animal.  
Yafuri was more skilled with his blade but the attacker used again his surrounding to his advantage, kicking up mud into Yafuri's face blinding his yet again.  
The sickle blade bit down hard into soft flesh and Yafuri screamed as the blade cut him from the left side of his belly down his left leg.  
It wasn't deep but enough to draw blood and rip his body-glove.  
Yafuri roars a primal growl and lunches himself and his attacker of the ground.  
The attacker clearly surprised gets a powerful kick to his hooded head.  
Letting out a spurt of broken teeth and blood he stagers against one of the pipes.  
Yafuri doesn't wait.  
Using his katana in a spear thrusting stance his pins the attacker straight through his chest and heart into the pipe behind him.  
Finally the attacker lets out a gurgling growl and dies.  
Panting hard Yafuri takes out a medic pack and press down to his gut wound.  
It will heal but he is getting low on juice now and he could really use a blood boost now.  
Ripping the hood of the attacker Yafuri discovers that he is wearing a pair of very nice night goggles.  
"So that was how you did it hu?" Yafuri smiles  
Taking them of the man and hangs them by one of his belt hooks he starts frisking the man.  
Several VI-bags and a train station looker key.  
Some more grenades, some blades and picklocks.  
"Just an very skilled thief hu?"  
As Yafuri puts his boot up against the man's chest to pull out his blade the very rotten boards he is staning on finally gives up.  
Probably been placed there to cover up a hole the years of neglect and rot finally makes them give in.  
Both Yafuri and the dead man tumbles down the open hole.  
Hitting the water hard Yafuri can't help himself to get a mouthful of it.  
Getting his footing as fast he gets above the water level he starts to gag.  
Water is not the right word although.  
He clearly have found the source to the stench.  
Finding himself in chest high sewage water Yafuri throws up.  
The stream is strong and the ground is so filled with muck that it is almost impossible to get a footing.  
Digging his claws into the corroded bricks he manages to stop himself.  
The dead man is gone and with him Yafuri's blade.  
With no other choice left Yafuri quickly adorns the very filthy night goggles and using his claws he starts to go down stream.

Even these sewage pipes must have access points so he must be able to get out somewhere.  
The stench is mind numbing and the wound in his side is not holding to getter good.  
"I must get out of here!" He curses as he tries to go further down the pipe.  
The green static vision from the goggles is blurry at best and the wound will get infected if he stays here much longer.  
Up ahead the stream of the sewage water picks up phase and Yafuri can see something bobbing against a wall.  
No not a wall, an inter-crossing.  
The pipe is divided and streams to the left and the right.  
The thief is there, pinned by Yafuri's sword into the soft bricks of the inter-crossing he is like a moth pinned down by a needle.  
Using his claws Yafuri manages to get hold of the flapping man and pulls himself over to him.  
He got what he wanted from the man but he is not leaving without his blade.  
As he starts to pull the katana out of the man Yafuri hears a soft rumbling down the right tunnel.  
Fixing his gaze down the pipeline he sees a shape.  
A massive shape that is closing in on him.  
"A fucking alligator?" Yafuri asks himself as the beast, clearly drawn by the blood spilling from the dead thief.

The beast is way too large for reason and alligators in the sewers as just a myth right?  
Well this huge fucking myth suddenly roars and starts to charge down the pipe against him.  
Using his newly found fear induced power Yafuri pulls his blade free.  
Too bad for him the dead thief doesn't flop lose down to the beast but to the left, away from the both of them.  
Yafuri might be a very young vampire but even he knows that you don't fight a reptile the size of a large car in a tight area while you are very low on blood.  
So he does what any normal person would have done in the same situation.  
He screams like a little girl and darts down the left tunnel as fast as he can.  
Very soon the stream gets to heavy and he loses his footing.  
Not all bad as the big alligator is right at his tail.  
Every time Yafuri manages to surface from the vile liquid and turn his head he gets a static green glimpse of teeth in an very open reptile moth coming closer and closer.  
Getting another mouthful of the vile liquid Yafuri turns in time just to see the dead body of the thief topple over something ahead.  
Realizing what it is Yafuri starts to swim faster and faster, his katana ready in his hand.  
Just as the pipe ends Yafuri turns, placing his both shoes on the snout of the huge beast now so close that he can feel its breath on him, Yafuri uses what's left of his powers and kicks off.  
The pipe ends into an open space and Yafuri finds himself air born.  
Turning sluggishly while holding his katana in a two hand grip the far side of the wall closes in fast in the static green light of his goggles.  
Hitting the wall hard and digging his blade in Yafuri manages to pin himself there.  
He turns only to see the remains of the huge beast flop down into the never ending darkness.  
He is in a hugely large circular room with several other pipes coming out from the walls, all spewing out their foul liquid into the huge pool way down there.  
The water is the turned down a larger tunnel to the cleaning station.  
The dead thief is lost forever and hopefully the alligator got crushed against the bottom of the pit.  
The goggles smashed and useless Yafuri throws them down the darkness and starts to climb up, using claws and blade.

The boy emerges from a manhole not too far from his and Zaza's shack.  
Hobbling home he stinks even more foul that he has ever smelled.  
Not too surprising Zaza's reaction was to hose down Yafuri with a hose and ice-cold water in their backyard.  
It didn't really matter as all Yafuri wanted was to strip out of the body-glove and get himself a meal and warm bed.  
The key fitted a locker by the train station and almost all of the stolen IV-bags ever recovered.  
Yafuri got another scar and another nightmare to dream.

Far down in the darkness a battered and split form of a huge alligator lays with a hooded man is standing over the dead beast and the crushed form of one of his men.  
Placing a scared and scaly hand on the dead animal the man lets a single tear fall from his face.  
Looking up to the single light coming in from the opened manhole way up there, an angry snarl crosses his face.  
In the dark the Reptile King swears his revenge.

Fin?

**That's it for now.  
I just wanted to do something else from writing my other Yafuri/Mael stories (That is coming to an end)  
Hope you enjoyed it as I enjoyed to writing it. I have some more one chapter stories coming out soon and they are way more M-rated that this.  
Apologies for bad spelling as English isn't my first language.  
Review and I will be happy!  
Best of love from Sweden.**


End file.
